Jaune Arc: Pandoran legend
by justabitofANARCHY
Summary: Jaune Arc is not of remnant but Pandora what will happen when he eventually makes it to remnant.(yeah I suck at summaries)
1. chapter 1

**Jaune Arc: Pandoran legend.**

 **AN: Hi guys so this is my first RWBY fic with crossover elements of Borderlands(which are the best games ever) so hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY not Borderlands that right belongs to Roosterteeth and 2K respectively.**

 **Chapter 1: Just another day on Pandora.**

As the blistering Pandoran sun rises so does one Jaune Arc as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes he starts his usual morning routine of basic stuff like cleaning his teeth, doing his hair, shooting that psycho in the face and all other normal things that people do in the morning but then again Jaune was never normal at least by vault hunter standards he was one of the few wanderers in the Pandoran wastelands and he loved it. As Jaune gathered his gear and loot from the previous night's raid on a random bandit camp he was again glad for the miracles of digistruct technology thanks to his backpack he could carry as many armaments as a small army and an unlimited amount of cash and eridium. Once his gear was equipped and his loot secure Jaune set off into the wastes "I wonder if I should visit sanctuary haven't seen the gang in awhile" he said to himself absentmindedly Jaune raised his hand -and in said hand was his beloved revolver maggie this beautifully crafted piece of hardware was manufactured by Jakob's munitions and one of their most expensive guns- and shot a Skag in the mouth making its last thoughts(if Skags can think that is) of 'why the fuck did I open my mouth'. "Hmmm" Jaune mumbled "that was fucking disgusting what did this bitch eat" he sidestepped the reeking remains of the skag and continued his way through the wastes to the closest fast travel station to get to sanctuary.

 **AN: righto ladies and gents and everything in between that concludes the first chapter hope you all enjoyed leave a review and tell me how I can improve.**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting up with the gang** **@sanctuary**

The silence of sanctuary was something that Maya enjoyed it gave her time to think and just relax in general that silence was soon ruined by a loud explosion and exclamation of "Fucking shitty,glitchy Hyperion peice of shit". Maya sighed and turned into the crimson raiders HQ "Jaunes here" she yelled.

 **A few moments later…**

The door to the crimson raiders HQ was kicked in so violently that it flew off the hinges and embedded itself in the wall next to a sleeping Salvador who's only reaction was a grunt and an even louder snore "hellooooooo anyone home, it's your favourite wandering vault hunter" Jaune sang out everything was quiet for a moment and then "MEAT BICYCLE" Jaune smoothly dodged the Buzz axe thrown at his skull "No bad Krieg bad" he heard Maya yelling "sorry about that Jaune he's been on edge ever since Roland died" she spoke softly as to not set off Krieg again "it's all good Maya I don't blame him we're all on edge after what that bastard Jack did to him" silence reigned the room until a slight hissing was heard Jaune immediately grabbed the bucket of water that was conveniently placed next to him and splashed it all over Krieg and his lit bundle of dynamite "no boom" Krieg sighed.

"So does anyone know where the rest are?" Jaune questioned "oh they're all upstairs figuring out how were gonna kill Jack and get Lilth back without planet wide devastation" Maya answered "Sounds good can't wait to put a bullet in that fuckstains brain" Jaune spat "Nipple salads" Krieg spoke in agreement "what??? you know what never mind it's Krieg I'm heading upstairs see ya later Maya,Krieg".

 **Upstairs**

"We need to attack Jack head on before he opens the Vault otherwise he's gonna kill us all" shouted Brick "yeah I need revenge for Bloodwing and Roland" agreed Mordecai "Guys usually I'm all for a head on attack but we need to think about this Jack's already killed one of us and taken another this isn't time to be reckless" argued Axton "I have an idea we load Gaiges robot up with a shit ton of explosives and blow Hyperion to hell" exclaimed tiny Tina excitedly "NO you are not blowing up my baby" exclaimed Gaige.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room Zero just sighed "we'll never be able to defeat Jack unless we come together" he mused "Ya damn right on that one Zero" spoke Jaune from behind him "Jaune when did you get here" "Just now almost lost my head thanks to Krieg" "he is unstable but a useful ally in this war" "can we even call this a war Zero it's been one loss after another for us and just when we think we've got the upper hand Jack plays his trump card and gets one over us" "you forget one thing Jaune" "What?" "with Angel gone Jack has no more trump cards to play all he can do is try and hold us off until he charges the vault key" "what are you saying Zero" "I'm saying we still have a fighting chance, a chance to kill Jack save Lilth and avenge Roland". As Jaune thought on Zero's words he realized that he was right they couldn't lose hope but they needed a plan and lucky for them they had Pandora's most strategic mind with them what Jaune lacked in actual smarts compared to someone like gaige who built her own fucking levitating robot of death Jaune could make battle plans on the go he'd outsmarted the bandits that had been trying to kill him(not that it was that hard I mean bandits are dumb as fuck) since he could hold a gun not to mention he was considered one of the best gunmasters of the age any firearm he came into contact with he instantly knew how it worked and how to use it efficiently.

Jaune looked Zero dead in the eye(or where he guessed them to be hard to tell when he wears that helmet all the time) "you know Zero I never took you for someone who could give a good pep talk but you've done it" Jaune chuckled "Apperences can be deceiving you of all people should know that Jaune, I remember when me and the others originally found you wondering the Dust we thought you weak and you nearly blew our heads off" "To be fair you guys were pretty terrifying to look at"Jaune admitted.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen and Tina"Jaune finally announced his arrival "Gather round I have a plan".

 **AN: so there you have it chapter 2 everyone hope you enjoy it I will endeavor to write longer chapters in the future bit to be fair I am writing this from my phone cuz my laptops shit anyway see you all in the next chapter. Also because I forget to mention it last chapter this takes place around the ending of borderlands 2 and will start from RWBY season one.**


End file.
